The Clans, Houses, and Factions
High Elf Houses "We are the chosen of Asuryan, beloved of the gods and heirs to the world. Our armies are the finest in creation; swift where our foes are lumbering, cultured where they are barbaric. Give no thought to failure, nor defeat – we are the Children of Ulthuan and we shall prevail." House Evergrace *Prince Caradryan Evergrace - Patrician of Lothern, knight of the Emerald guard and Commander of Emeraldgate. *Lady Hannah Evergrace - Firstborn of Prince Caradryan and heir to the Evergrace estates *Captain Ethlain Emeraldsea the young - Captain of the Evergrace navy and ward of Prince Caradryan. Deceased. Sunstorm * Prince Baelion Sunstorm - Lord of Tor Caradhim, Champion of Dragonwake and Commander of Dragongate. * Arathion and Melanion Truecrown - Regents of Tor Caladhim and vassals of the Sunstorms. * Yethaniel Winterbreeze - Steward and Emissary of Prince Baelion. * High mage Aeldis Starflash - Court mage employed by the Sunstorms. * Elyssa Drakeeye - House Sunstorm's master of dragons and Prince Baelion's squire. * Lord Kheril Sunstorm - Son of Prince Baelion. Deceased. * Lady V'ana Sunstorm - Daughter of Kheral Sunstorm, Heir to Tor Caladhim. Emeraldsea * Prince Tyrion - Blood of Aenarion, Descendant of Morelion, Champion of the Everqueen, Defender of Ulthuan, Hero of Finuval Plain, Prince of Cothique and Patrician of Lothern. * High Loremaster Teclis - Blood of Aenarion, Descendant of Morelion and Prince of Cothique * Princess Eldyra of Tiranoc - Lady of the Phoenix court, Commander of Tiranoc and Prince Tyrion's squire. Wood Elf Houses "Athel Loren shall not suffer the presence of Men, nor Orcs, nor Dwarfs, nor Beastmen. If a foe takes a single step upon such sacred soil, they shall not take another." Court of Tal Driacha * Lord Arlas the Lich - Gladelord of Tal Driacha. * Kaia Stormwitch - Advisor and former apprentice of Lord Arlas. * Cloranna the Sullied Masque - Spymaster of Tal Driacha. * Edrael Dragontamer - Emissary of Lord Findol. * Araflane Fox-skin - Servant of Edrael. * Finavar - Bearer of Arlas' personal banner and captain of the guard. Telemnar Clan *Lord Thrandell Telemnar - Gladelord of Tol Valerin *Luthien Telemnar - Youngest daughter of Lord Thrandell. Lost to the Outside. *Arisha Telemnar - Firstborn of Lord Thrandell and Tol Valerin's Master of Cermonies. *Arilaf Telemnar - Twinbrother of Arisha and Tol Valerin's Master of Scouts. Bretonnia "Bretonnia is fair and peaceful because everyone knows their place. Yours is with the truffle hounds." The Notker Family * Pier Notker "By the Lady, the Grail, and my beloved country, I shall stand watch. Till the end of days." * Lord Aiden (Father to Pier) "Hundreds of years have not cleared the stain that besmears our name, another hundred shall pass before we are clean." * Lady Isebeau (Mother to Pier) * Thorwald Notker "To my love, my Lady, Eleanor." * Philip Notker "The Lady not only cleared us of our sins, but took us by the shoulder and pulled us from perdition. It is by her light we live, and by her light we fight. Praised be she, Lady of us all." * Pierre Notker (Azirtiro) "The long eared whelp must die. Her blade flashes, her skin smells vile, her kin keeps me from my birthright. If I could have but one wish, I WOULD DEVOUR HER FLESH AND ALL!" * The Red Duke "My return shall crumble the feeble kingdom of my descendents, and my march shall lay waste to all!"